


Choke Me Out

by ImDyingLeaveMeAlone



Category: JJCC (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, canon spanking, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDyingLeaveMeAlone/pseuds/ImDyingLeaveMeAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been forever since Chanyul (Yul) was fucked by Daehwan (Zica). So long that he wants to try a little something extra getting them there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF, just thought we should share the JJCC love over here for those who prefer AO3!

Yul needed to be fucked. He needed it so badly. Since moving into the dorm with the rest of JJCC he and Daehwan just didn’t have that level of privacy or comfort with their new bandmates to carry on like they used to. Usually it was fine, a quick shower fuck or hand job could keep them going for a while. Occasionally they would use toys, when they could hide them from the others. Usually when they did have sex Daehwan turned on his power bottom charm and got Chanyul to do anything he wanted. But recently it just wasn’t enough for Chanyul. Every now and then he needed to be fucked, and fucked properly. While the rest of JJCC knew about Zica and Yul’s relationship, their close quarters and busy schedules and general friendliness restricted the couple’s intimacy.

It was midway into their promotion for Where U At that Chanyul finally snapped. They were in the dance studio, enjoying a rare break in between the Where U At choreo and that for Insomnia, and Daehwan was standing with Chanyul a little ways from the rest of the group. His body was aching, he could only dance and smile for so long without mentally tiring of it. It was worse for Daehwan though. Just because he looked cute everyone thought Zica was a sweetheart, when really it was statistically possible he was Lucifer Incarnate. Chanyul still didn’t even know much about his past, or childhood, or even his real fucking last name. So when everyone was pushing him to be sweet and cute, he tried his best, but Chanyul could see it stressing him. Yul was supposed to be the bad one, when really he was the awkward babs, but it wasn’t too hard a role for him. It worked out that he could be free to make faces and look uncomfortable when he actually was.

The boys were usually pretty good with him, accepting him for his evil self, but the managers were really pushing for them to inject their stage personalities into all rehearsals now too. Today had been a hard run, and they had been teasing Daehwan, probably in the hope that it would help him. “Oppa! Look cute Oppa! Smile Oppa!”

Daehwan smiled and tried but his heart wasn’t in it. Seeing his lover like that annoyed Chanyul. He wasn’t supposed to be tired and cute he was supposed to be naughty and weird and energetic and teasing. If he could break Daehwan out of this aegyo thing they would all be better off.

Funnily enough the best way to get Daehwan out of a funk was either to insult his favourite anime (he was true anime trash) or to get up in his face. If Daehwan’s true self was equivalent to Lucifer, Chanyul’s real personality was like that of the apple Lucy tricked Eve into eating. Sweet, full of life, and a good reason to sin. That’s why Daehwan disliked everyone’s assumption that Yul would be the bad boy out of the two. That was his role, as they knew, and he would reinforce it when needed.

“Eh, what are you doing punk?” Chanyul deepened his voice and swaggered into Daehwan’s personal space. Chanyul knew Daehwan wouldn’t stand for him behaving like this.

“What did you say to me?” Daehwan honestly looked confused, but he wasn’t going to back down to his friend. It wasn’t his personality.

Upping the ante, before their bandmates could register the mild confrontation and involve themselves, Chanyul none so gently poked Daehwan in his side. Daehwan immediately grabbed Yul and forced his hand away. Not done yet, Chanyul dug into Daehwan with his other finger. The next thing Chanyul knew he was on his back and Daehwan was holding his body down with his own. He tried to reverse it but suddenly a pressure was on his throat warning him. Chanyul’s eyes went wide, realizing Daehwan’s face was maybe an inch from his own, his forearm at his throat. They hadn’t been this physically close in ages, and it was fucking intense for Chanyul. He could tell his sudden desire was plain in his eyes when Daehwan’s face got even more intense and he shifted slightly into him. Chanyul tried to swallow but it was difficult with that forearm still constricting his throat. A new wave of heat rushed down Chanyul when Daehwan noticed his reactions and increased the pressure ever so slightly.

Their moment was ruined when Daehwan was yanked off him by Hadon and Eddy. Youngjin and Mak knelt by Chanyul, helping him into a sitting position against his will. Apparently yelling and pushing them away were signs he needed more assistance. Sure, he wasn’t the bad boy the fans thought but he wasn’t helpless. He just wanted some privacy to sit up in peace. Finally he waved them off and managed a sitting position with his legs crossed and drawn up. His roommates were pretty good boner killers most days, but that had been so intense with Zica. Better to sit it out for a while longer. Joon Young was just sitting in his place still, watching the interactions of the younger members with an amused and knowing look.

“What the hell was that about guys?” Simba was rarely abrasive as the team leader, only when he was concerned for them did he get that way.

Yul smiled sweetly up at them, “Just loosening Daehwan up a bit. He needs to be cheerful you said.”

Daehwan burst out laughing at that. “Hey, it’s true I’m the only badass here and you’d better all remember it.”

Yul brought a hand up to his throat, where he could still feel the phantom pressure. He would remember it alright.

As Simba jumped over to play wrestle Zica for his punishment, Henry stayed out of the chaos, his gaze lingering on Yul’s throat with a curious expression. Realizing he should probably not caress his throat in front of one of the more innocent members, Yul leapt up and tried for a distraction.

“Hey, I think Daehwan should be officially punished for being so forceful with me!”

Daehwan’s cry of discontent was drowned out by a roar of childish glee from the others. Eddy and Youngjin started herding him to the wall and even Joon Young stood up to get in on the action, draping himself over Hadon and grinning. Henry was caught up in the action and literally skipped over to assist Eddy and Youngjin in pulling down Daehwan’s pants to reveal his tight red boxers. At this point Daehwan finally resolved himself to his punishment. They got spanked whenever they lost a game or broke one of the rules, and it wasn’t often Daehwan did either so he could endure it now.

“Go ahead Chanyul, claim your prize.” E.co drawled from Hadon’s shoulder, thoroughly amused.

Knowing this whole situation would spur Daehwan even more into his usual demonic self, Chanyul relished the moment as he rubbed his hands together, approaching them all.

“Aish, just do it!” Daehwan must be refreshed if he was becoming so bossy. He also would want to pull his pants up eventually. Either way Chanyul loved it. Angling his arm back, Chanyul took a moment to commit that ridiculous situation to his long term memory. Hadon, arms crossed and back straight, the stoic observer save for his little grin and head tilt into E.co’s own. Joon Young himself, heavy lidded and clinging to Hadon, watching their antics. Mak, still crouched beside Daehwan, looking excitedly at Chanyul like a kid watching the sky for fireworks at a festival. Eddy, strong hands holding Daehwan at the wrist and shoulder, casting a suspicious look at Mak kneeling behind him as Youngjin mirrored his position, looking earnestly from Chanyul to Daehwan, ready to see the results of their games. Finally Chanyul committed again Daehwan to his memory, held against the wall, head down waiting for him, causing his muscular back to look more prominent. He even took note of the stupid moon tattoo peeking out from Dae’s tank. Grinning, Chanyul swung his arm forward once more, as a cheer went up from the other members when the sound of a hearty slap rung through the air.

Daehwan tugged his pants up with exaggerated care over his ass, turning to give Chanyul a look as he retied the string in front that said he was going to fuck Chanyul hard later. Or strangle him. Both prospects excited Chanyul equally.

“Okay guys now hug it out.” Youngjin grabbed both men from their shirt collars and tugged them together. “Embrace.”

Spurred by Youngjin Chanyul opened his arms to Daehwan, announcing “I’m not frightened.”

“Would you like me to frighten you?” Daehwan’s voice was quiet and sincere in Chanyul’s ear as he accepted the hug, emphasis on the sin. A shudder graced Chanyul’s frame. The rest of practice was going to be difficult in new ways for him now that he was turned on and had Daehwan’s interest on him. He grinned as he moved away. It may be difficult, but all worthwhile things were.

 

After many more hard hours of dancing, the boys were finally sent home from the studio. Chanyul felt heavy in his limbs along with the general soreness that came from an active day. He still had a vague thought that he may be aroused, but it was more for the sake of the fact he had been aroused for so long that day, and it’d be a shame to quit before he could actually orgasm. Whether that would happen involved many factors, mainly Daehwan having the energy and the other members not being around. Truthfully the other members could be passed out from exhaustion and that would work for him. Hell, he had been craving Daehwan so long that he would be fucked beside Youngjin’s exhausted sleeping body if it happened. He suspected Youngjin would be okay with that.

So he was pleasantly surprised when several of their members immediately excused themselves from their home. Apparently Youngjin had plans to meet with his family, to celebrate some milestone of his infant nephew. Hadon was going to spend the night studying at a classmate’s place for an upcoming exam, and Joon Young was going off to do whatever he did. All anyone knew about Joon Young’s activities was that it involved heavy makeup and multiple changes of clothes, which was odd enough they didn’t inquire further.

That left Henry and Edward, who usually went into their room to nap whenever they came home. They would resurface in a couple of hours, sweaty but looking refreshed. Chanyul snorted. He hoped they stuck to routine so he and Daehwan could get into the same state. He didn’t hang around to see what they would do but continued on to his own room, knowing Daehwan would follow. Three members gone out of five was private enough for him.

Entering the room, Chanyul was going to throw himself down onto his bed to rest a moment before seducing Daehwan, so he was surprised to be thrown not of his own accord. Daehwan had reached down and actually lifted Yul in his arms before depositing him on the bed. Apparently Daehwan had been kept as horny as him. Chanyul knew he was getting his wish to be fucked granted tonight when Daehwan firmly shut and locked their door, chuckling to himself.

“I want you Daehwan. I _need_ you tonight.” Chanyul was wasting no time getting what he wanted.

“I know baby I could tell.” Daehwan came back to Chanyul and began brushing tiny kisses underneath Chanyul’s navel. “How do you want it?” the question was breathed at the low waistline of his pants.

Chanyul squirmed and grabbed a fistful of Daehwan’s hair to bring him back up to his face. He had to gauge his reaction when he outlined his request.

“I want you to fuck me Dae. I want you to fuck me so I can’t even breathe. I want your hands on my neck as you fuck me to nothingness.”

Daehwan looked both amused and torn as he held Chanyul’s desperate gaze. “Chanyul-”

“I know it’s not your favourite thing, but I trust you and I want this. But you have to trust me too.”

Daehwan pressed a fervent kiss to Chanyul’s lips. “I do trust you. So if this is what you want, I’ll do it.”

“It is!”

Chanyul squealed and wiggled joyfully around beneath Daehwan, excited for what was to come. Daehwan simply rolled his eyes and set to making his lover too breathless to squeal like that again. A kiss behind Chanyul’s ear was a good start to quieting him. He had to stop wiggling consciously to let his body simply react to Dae’s ministrations. Soft lips left a scorching trail down his neck and collarbone, as hands searched for the hems of each other’s shirts. They had been together long enough they had a comfortable routine when it came to the practicalities of undressing for sex. There was no awkward pause between the time Daehwan was tugging Yul’s shirt off and when he as working his way once again over his naked body.

They continued that way, teasing each other’s bodies until they could feel the heat thrumming between them. Chanyul’s eyes rolled back as Daehwan’s chest would brush against his insistent erection as he repositioned himself to suck Chanyul off. It was an unspoken agreement that they would build up to the asphyxiation. For now Chanyul knew he wouldn’t last long with Daehwan inside him anyways. They had to fix that. He could feel hot breath against his cock when, the moment he should have been taken in by a mouth, instead he felt Dae move away from him. Frustrated he opened his eyes and reached out.

“Roll over.”

Chanyul was too eager to cum at this point to take that suggestion politely. “Excuse me?”

“Excuse you, I said roll over. You’ll like this.”

Daehwan was firm, so Chanyul complied, admittedly enjoying the friction of his dick caught between himself and the mattress. He enjoyed it more when he felt a hand gently glide over his ass and up his back, as suddenly that hot breath was back, now against his ass. Chanyul moaned and gripped the bed as Daehwan pressed a kiss-turned-gentle-bite on his cheek. Dae kept his hands roaming over leg and back until he could again sense Chanyul’s growing frustration, then brought them down to cup open his lover’s ass a little to allow his tongue room to get deeper.

Chanyul gasped as he felt the wetness of Daehwan’s tongue against him, circling him. His hips gyrated slowly into the mattress, circling counter-direction to Daehwan’s tongue. Already it all felt so good. Dae was gradually filling him with his tongue with agonizing precision. Chanyul was so ready he wanted to cry, he wanted Daehwan so badly. He couldn’t help the pitiful mewling that soon came from his mouth. Normally he would hate to sound so pitiful during sex, but never before had he required to be fucked so badly.

It was a sweet torment when Daehwan finally drug his tongue harshly up and out of his ass. Yul’s whole body was tense and shaking; if that had lasted any longer, he wouldn’t have. A hands on his hips began twisting his body, he followed their directions and rolled over onto his back, breathing heavily. He was in such a state he couldn’t even talk let alone guess what Daehwan was going to do to him next. He was partially aware of Daehwan getting up to retrieve something from their dresser. Returning, Dae nudged Chanyul’s legs open and settled himself between them, propping his chest over Yul’s throbbing erection. Yul heard lid of their lube pop off and looked down in anticipation.

Daehwan was grinning up at him as he coated his fingers before shifting and bobbing his head down to kiss Chanyul’s inner thigh. He mirrored the kiss on the other side, but continued to drag his tongue up toward Yul’s cock as Yul felt a finger begin probing him. Chanyul brought his legs up even more so Dae would have room to fuck him faster. Finally he felt a finger slowly slide in, his body automatically clenching and trying to keep it there even though he knew he needed to be worked open further. Chanyul gasped when the finger returned, a little faster and deeper, though that was not the only cause. Daehwan had run the tip of his tongue up his shaft as he penetrated Yul, contact just enough to elicit a deep moan as he lingered at the head of Chanyul’s cock, still teasing him with his tongue. Panting, Chanyul looked down to glare at his lover, but had to throw his head back when Daehwan slid his sinful mouth down his length and continued entering him with his finger. Daehwan immediately set a fast pace with his mouth, noting how taut Chanyul’s body already was.

Chanyul thought he would orgasm simply at the sight of Daehwan’s round face taking in his cock, lips swollen and cheeks hollowing as he sucked his boyfriend off. As Chanyul thought that, Daehwan looked up as if he had heard him, and a smile in his eyes was echoed by some illegal movement of his mouth as he suddenly thrust another finger into Chanyul while sucking him even more forcibly into his mouth. That was all Chanyul could handle. He had been on the edge for a while and now his body finally had its release. Daehwan kept fucking him, kept his mouth on him, taking in all of it as Chanyul twisted his body around at the enormity of his orgasm.

In time it ended, and Chanyul came back to his senses. He was drenched in sweat and his body felt heavy; it had gone through so much already today. Daehwan was kneeling at Chanyul’s bottom, fingers continuing their slow rhythm in and out of him. Dae’s own erection was in full force, as nothing aroused him more that undoing Yul. Slowly Chanyul’s heart rate and breathing normalized, and he could look at Daehwan in post coital admiration.

“Come here.”

Daehwan grinned as he repositioned himself to be able to reach Chanyul’s lips without removing his hand. The second he managed it Chanyul was invading his mouth, tongue sliding in and out, sucking Daehwan’s lip into his mouth before sliding his tongue in again. He could taste himself but underneath that was the familiar taste of his boyfriend, and the combination was heady. Their kisses were languid and intimate, nothing held back between them. They simply revelled in being together, in fucking and being fucked by each other.

Eventually Daehwan pressed his body closer into Chanyul, hips rocking into him as the need of his cock increased. Chanyul knew he was going to have his request granted soon now. He was completely opened now, his asshole wet and compliant, seeming to suck Dae’s fingers back in as Dae would bring them out. Chanyul inhaled sharply, body jerking as fingers brushed his prostate. It was still a little too soon for his cock to react again but it wouldn’t be much longer. Daehwan was a meticulous lover and would get him there, as he would bring himself.

Chanyul was still moaning over the prostate stimulation as Daehwan began planting sweet kisses all across Chanyul’s throat. His abdomen tightened in response. He really was getting his way tonight. Daehwan hated to think he could hurt Chanyul so he would worship his body, treat it like a precious relic before doing what Chanyul asked and defiling him. Chanyul grinned.

“Are you ready?” Daehwan searched Chanyul’s face for his honest answer, and Chanyul knew all he saw was love and excitement there. Yul wiggled his ass and presented his throat to drive the point home. Daehwan laughed, at ease again. “Okay then.”

Daehwan sat back and positioned himself comfortably between Chanyul’s thighs. Instead of shifting forward to enter him, Daehwan somehow managed to tug Chanyul down the bed so he was suddenly on his dick, not even sure how it happened. Before he could utter a full exclamation, Daehwan had rose up over him and thrust into him with his whole length as he positioned his hands around Chanyul’s throat. It took much of Dae’s strength to keep his legs spread and strong to support enough of his weight that he wouldn’t simply bear down and have to release Chanyul lest he actually do damage; the effort was evident on his furrowed brow and intense look of concentration in his eyes. It drove Chanyul wild. He was filled as much as he could be with his lover, who looked mad with focus as he gradually increased the pressure at the sides of Chanyul’s neck. His grasp was warm and firm, and Chanyul could feel his cock hardening again at the pleasure of it all.

Daehwan must have sensed Chanyul was really into it now because as he rutted into him with enough force to shift the entire bed he tightened his grip, effectively dampening any louder cries Chanyul would have made. Chanyul could feel his pulse, hot and wild, forcing life through him even as it was made harder. He could feel it throbbing through his dick as well, this desire _was_ life. Even as his bottom burned as Daehwan thrust mercilessly into him, he felt it all. The heat, the passion. His lungs began to strain and he could only draw the slightest of breaths, mewling as he did so. Sweat was dripping down Daehwan’s face as he bore down into Chanyul, his features contorting with passion and the need to stay in control. He was breathing heavily through his mouth, a kind of guttural panting and grunting escaping him. It made Chanyul buck up into him more as his instincts kicked in stronger, to fight for air, to fight for release. Daehwan growled in response as Chanyul brought his hands to Dae’s wrists. His body had to do something to compensate but Dae was having none of it; he pulled his cock completely out then slammed back into Yul, pushing them farther into the mattress as he did so. He kept snapping into Chanyul at a ridiculous pace that soon had Chanyul’s cock leaking pre cum everywhere as he was taken over. Chanyul twisted his hands into the sheets, every muscle in his body hard and straining. Pupil’s blown, he gazed desperately into Daehwan’s eyes, so serious but also so full of desire. Desire, and love and trust enough to do this with Chanyul. Daehwan shifted his grip yet again as his pace seemed to get more hectic, driving them even closer.

Through vision that was getting blurry and dark around the edges, Chanyul concentrated on putting Daehwan into focus. Feeling his hands hard on his throat. Seeing saliva gather and fall from his lip till he bared his teeth and lost his soft face to the ravages of their sex. Feeling him leak and stutter inside him as he approached his own orgasm. When he could truly get no more oxygen and his vision blurred so he could not even see his Daehwan but could only hear him growling, could only feel him dominating him, hitting his prostate just right, that’s when Chanyul could take no more and spilled out again, exhausted body shaking as he did so, a panicked wheeze that was all he could manage in the way of an ecstatic shout. Daehwan took the signal and released Chanyul’s throat, and the rush of air and endorphins on top of his release pushed his orgasm to new heights. He spilled out onto Daehwan and himself, and Daehwan released his own cry as he abandoned himself and buried himself as deeply into Chanyul as he could, emptying himself with erratic pushes of his hips, body shaking. He collapsed down to hold Chanyul tight as he rode out the last of his orgasm. Chanyul gasped for air, completely out of it, only able to breathe and grasp his lover as they finished together.

Slowly, they came back to themselves, Chanyul regaining all his faculties last. He came out from his bliss to see Daehwan pulling out of him, gently pressing his mouth to every part of Chanyul’s body he could easily get to, a wet trail in his wake.

Chanyul was prepared for the tears in Daehwan’s eyes now. He hadn’t been the first time they had done that, had been surprised to know what it meant to Daehwan that Chanyul would want that from him and moreover trust him to do it. To trust him not to hurt him. Whatever his past was to warrant a response like that, it only made Chanyul adore him more. So he knew to be honest with how he was feeling, to honor their trust. He smiled down at Dae as brightly as the sun, full of joy that this caring man was his. Chanyul reached down to cup Daehwan’s face, pulling him up beside him. They held each other and Chanyul kissed him sweetly on the nose, then the mouth, then both eyelids. Dae smiled then reciprocated, tracing a finger over the curve of Chanyul’s lips, nose, then around to his ear. He ever so gently tilted Yul’s face away so he could attend to brushing his lips ever so faintly over Yul’s neck.

“Thank you for that. I love you.” Chanyul was surprised it was mostly emotion chocking him up and causing his voice to come out rough and weak. He loved Daehwan so much.

Daehwan raised his head up again and gave Chanyul a sweet smile, brushing a tear off Chanyul’s cheek as he did so. Chanyul hadn’t even realized he was crying. It had all been so much.

“I love you too, love.”

Daehwan pulled Chanyul into him and held him tight, pressing little kisses onto the top of his head. Chanyul draped his leg over Daehwan so they could get fully entangled. He enjoyed having his body so relaxed, cradled by his lover. They would stay entwined like that for a while longer, caressing each other and exchanging wordless kisses. Then before Chanyul fell asleep Daehwan would sneak out and make him tea with honey, and bully him into drinking it before they would hold each other once more until they fell asleep. Daehwan always knew what it took for Chanyul to feel himself, as Chanyul did for him. That’s why they worked, why they would stay together through anything. They would do anything for each other.


End file.
